Operation: MAXIMUM
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: The fifth story in the TND Saga. Number 5's got a secret. The only thing that can help him is Numbuh 5's secret stash, but Stickybeard's got it. Not only that, but Numbuh 1 questions his love for Lizzie! Chapter 6, the last chapter, is up!
1. Chapter 1: Attack, Kitty!

Disclaimer: The Kids Next Door belong to Tom Warburton. I own the Teens Next Door and the Delightful Teenagers from Down the Lane.  
  
Finally! It's the fifth story in the TND Saga, and you know what that means! Things are going to intensify by eleventy billion!! Haha! Think about it: It's this story and the finale! What a trip...  
  
Now loading, Kids Next Door mission:  
  
Operation: MAXIMUM  
  
Mike's Adult X-treme Insomnia Makes Unbelievable Moron  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The siren to the Teens Next Door Tree House Defense System beeped and wailed like crazy. Number 1 perked up from her dazed expression and grabbed the SPLANKER from the side of the couch. Number 2 and Number 4 each grasped a mustard gun as Number 3 ran for the bubble gum gun. He held it up against his head pointed towards the doorway, waiting for the enemy to strike. Number 1 cocked an eyebrow when the adult never showed up.  
  
"That's really weird," she announced. "It doesn't usually go off unless an adult is in the tree house. If it went off whenever an adult was on the property, Mom and Dad would have been kicked out of the country right now."  
  
"Would they be on their way to Mercury?" Number 2 asked, lowering the mustard gun.  
  
"Mercury is a planet, not a country."  
  
"Oh, I was thinking of Montgomery."  
  
"That's the capital of Alabama."  
  
"Yay! Funny capital!"  
  
The rest of the present TND cast blank stares to Number 2 who just stood there and giggled as she blushed. Number 1 rolled her eyes and looked at the doorway. No one was there. There were no footsteps. She walked out into the hallway, but only saw the blackness of a Saturday night.  
  
"We should investigate," she told her team.  
  
"Good idea," Number 4 agreed.  
  
"Take the west wing," Number 1 told Number 4. She turned to the rest of the team. "Number 2, to the east. Number 3, the south." She stopped short. "Please try not to scare the hamsters with kitty attack again. I don't want to play '52 Pick-Up' with them. In the meantime, I'll take to the north."  
  
"Who do you think it could be?" Number 3 asked. "Cree?"  
  
"She's a teenager, not a college student," Number 1 snapped. "Besides, I heard Numbuh 5 say that she was out of town with her sophomore class at high school. Oh! What if it's an attack from the Delightful Dorks? Maybe Mother and Father paid us a visit!"  
  
"I doubt it," Number 2 replied. "I got some information from Number 86 last week. She said that there's a pattern to their attacks. They always study obsessively throughout the Saturday afternoons. At night, they only go out for combat if they all understood the day's lesson."  
  
"They must've understood it perfectly the night we baby-sat the KND."  
  
"Yes. I wonder if it's Chris."  
  
"Highly unlikely," Number 4 insisted. "My brother's out of college for freshman year, but he's taking a vacation and attending the graduation of a few senior friends. He won't be back for two weeks. I'm pretty sure we can find an adult in our tree house within two weeks."  
  
"I'd have to agree," Number 1 said. "I'm a little concerned because our worst enemies are all away, and it could be a trap." She stopped and looked at the scared faces she was receiving. "Um, we can worry about that later. For now, let's find an adult!"  
  
The TND ran off in different directions.  
  
Number 4 ran up the western stairs with her mustard gun loaded and ready. She slowly crept along the hallway once she reached the top and peered around the corner of the room. She was now in the weapon storage room.  
  
"This room gives me the chills whenever I have to enter it at night," she confessed to no one. "I also don't like the fact that our weapons are stored here. If there is an adult within our base, it could easily get me since we've got more advanced things than a mustard gun in here. I better be careful."  
  
Number 4 peeked past a few boxes sitting in the corner of the room. She jumped when she heard another crate move. She held the mustard gun nervously towards the noise and turned the light on to the room. Before long, she realized it was just a stray hamster.  
  
"You scared me!" she cried. "What are you doing out of the power core anyway? I'll bet your hamster family is looking for you."  
  
She picked up the hamster and started walking towards the door. She took one look back at the room and shut the light off before walking downstairs. She met Number 3 on her way.  
  
"Did you scare the hamsters with the kitty attack again?" she asked, putting one hand on her hip.  
  
"No!" Number 3 shouted defensively. "I was just trying to find you. Did you see Number 5 anywhere? Oh yeah, and I couldn't find anything in the south wing."  
  
"That makes two of us," Number 4 sighed, letting her hand drop. "I didn't see anything in the weapon storage room. Did Number 2 or Number 1 say if they found anything?"  
  
"Last I heard Number 2 was following a noise. Number 1 inspected the attic but didn't see anything unusual."  
  
"What was that about Number 5? Shouldn't he be home by now?"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"He's actually been out for a really long time."  
  
The two operatives stood in an awkward moment of silence, wondering where their fellow operative was. He had been missing since three o'clock on a Saturday. Now it was nine, and he still wasn't home. Number 3 shuffled his feet at the thought where is friend could be. Number 4 passed him without a word and headed for the power core.  
  
"Maybe we should call off the adult investigation and see if we can find Number 5!" Number 3 called, chasing after Number 4. Number 4 continued to walk very calmly down the stairs until she reached the power core in the south wing. She opened up the door and walked inside.  
  
"Who's playing around with the power?" Number 1 shouted, shining a flashlight on Number 4's back.  
  
"It's just me!" Number 4 replied, motioning for Number 1 to put the flashlight down. "One of the hamsters escaped. I was just putting him back on his wheel."  
  
"Did Number 3 launch a surprised attack?" Number 1 asked, patting her foot on the ground. She was obviously annoyed. Number 3's face became red with anger.  
  
"I did not launch a kitty attack!" he cried. "Why does everyone accuse me of this?" He was shouting towards the sky now.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because no one trusts you ever since last week when you let the hamsters loose?"  
  
"I thought it would be funny!"  
  
"You think everything's funny."  
  
"Aw, shut up."  
  
"Why don't you go to hell?"  
  
"Would you two just quit it?" Number 4 snapped, pressing the button on the door to the hamster house. The door shut with a loud thump. Number 4 took the flashlight from her leader and shined it in her face. "We need to find that adult and Number 5."  
  
"What about Number 5?" Number 1 asked, pushing the flashlight away.  
  
"He hasn't been home in six hours," Number 3 announced. "Number 4 and I were getting worried. Aren't you worried at all?"  
  
"I think it's suspicious. Sure, I'm worried, but Number 5 can take care of himself. He doesn't need us all the time. This is the expert on 2X4 Rocket Technology we're talking about. I bet he just went to the Moon Base or something."  
  
"Or he could be being tortured as we speak," Number 4 said flatly.  
  
"Ever the optimist,"  
  
Suddenly, Number 2 ran downstairs from the east wing. She held a mustard gun and a confused look on her face. Number 4 shined the flashlight towards her fellow operative. When she saw the look on her face, she became concerned.  
  
"What the matter with you?" she asked, focusing the flashlight on Number 2's face. Number 2 took the flashlight from Number 4 and turned it off.  
  
"Why didn't we turn on the lights in the tree house?" she asked, flipping the light switch. "On that note, why were we sitting in the dark when the siren went on in the first place?"  
  
"How should I know?" Number 4 countered. "Number 1's the leader."  
  
"I didn't say to sit in the dark!!" Number 1 exploded, taking the flashlight from Number 2 and clonking Number 3 in the head. "It was his idea."  
  
"No, it wasn't!" Number 3 flailed. The three female operatives looked at Number 3 with their arms crossed. He dropped his arms and looked to the side. "Okay, it was."  
  
Number 1 smirked just as the secret latch to the tree house opened. The teenagers looked towards the door until it opened up. Number 5 walked up the ladder and stood before them. He put the latch down and greeted his friends.  
  
"Hi!" he cheered. "What's going on?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Number 4 shouted. "We've been worried."  
  
"I got a call from Moon Base!" Number 5 replied. Number 1 smirked big and leaned over to Number 4.  
  
"Told you," she teased.  
  
"Be quiet," Number 4 snapped. She turned back to Number 5. "Were you able to handle the mission?"  
  
"What mission?" Number 5 asked. "Oh yeah! The mission! Uh...I could handle it. I had a little help from a few special operatives, but it was no big deal. It was just a college student attack."  
  
"For six hours?"  
  
"We celebrated afterwards!"  
  
The other operatives looked at Number 5 for another minute and then turned to walk upstairs to bed. As soon as all four were up, Number 5's face went upset.  
  
"Yeah, if you call going to the Point a mission."  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2: Where Is Number 5?

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Wow, I'm getting a little lazy, aren't I? Well, there's a funny story that goes along with it. makes panic gestures See, I've been working a lot lately at fanartcentral.net. I try to balance out putting up pictures and putting up chapters, but there's only so much I can do in a day! Plus, I started writing a fanfic for fanartcentral.net, and it's taking a lot of time. Oh well. Maybe now that school is out for me, I can write more (if my job doesn't get in the way!! sob sob).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Number 1 had trouble falling asleep that night. She kept dreaming. She dreamed that she was flying out in space with a person that looked like her. The strange part was that they could read each other's minds and finish the other one's sentences. It was as if they were twins, only Number 1 had never seen this person in her entire life before. Sure, she could just be another girl, and it could have just been another one of those really random dreams that everyone has sometimes. However, tonight felt different. Tonight, the moon was full. Tonight, Number 1 felt a strange aura around her body. Tonight, her body was left behind while she traveled to another world. It was just like an anime, and Number 1 was loving and questioning every minute of it.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked the girl, her eyes full of wonder and excitement. The girl just smiled.  
  
"We're going to a place where I can teach you everything," she replied. She grabbed Number 1's hand as the two of them slowly fell down to a planet.  
  
"Do you mean like you can tell me all the answers to my finals?" Number 1 asked again, really hoping that that's what she meant. The girl giggled and looked down at Number 1. This girl was about a whole foot higher than Number 1. _And I thought I was the tallest girl in school,_ she thought.  
  
"It's nothing like that," the girl continued. "What I mean is that I can show you so many things to keep the tragedy from happening again."  
  
"What tragedy?"  
  
"It happened over five thousand years ago on this very planet."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I died."  
  
Number 1 floated with a look of shock and confusion plastered on her face. She was now more curious than ever. She was just like little Alice in Wonderland. She was constantly looking for answers to questions with no meaning. The only difference being that she wasn't falling down a rabbit hole to follow the White Rabbit into a garden outside the Queen of Hearts's castle.  
  
"What do you mean by 'I died'?" she continued. "If you did die, how come you're with me right now at this very moment? If you are dead, shouldn't you be six feet under or something? Or am I dead? Is this Heaven? Is it Hell?"  
  
"I told you. This is my planet. I ruled here," the girl repeated, feeling a little offended that Number 1 didn't remember any of that important information that was given out in the beginning. She tugged on Number 1's arm, and the two of them gently touched the hard rock of the planet.  
  
The planet was cold and bare. Nothing seemed to be living on it. It looked like the surface of Pluto. The place was dark and the atmosphere was thin. Number 1 had to breathe in very deeply in order to get just enough oxygen into her tired lungs. She tried to walk, but the terrain of the planet was slippery like ice. She tripped over her own pajamas and slid over to a tall rock. The girl just shrugged and looked away.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me up?" Number 1 snapped, feeling some of her anger rising. "Please? Don't make me bring out the 2X4 Technology."  
  
"If you lose your cool like that," the girl began, "the tragedy will happen again."  
  
"Enough of this tragedy already!"  
  
"If you're not willing to listen, then wake up."  
  
"You mean I could leave you?"  
  
"You've had that power the whole time! However, if I were you, I'd take just two minutes out of your busy sleeping schedule to listen to what I have to say. It could change the already screwed up history."  
  
"What's wrong with history?"  
  
"So many things,"  
  
That was the last thing Number 1 saw and heard before she woke up. She sat up in bed and wiped some tears from her eyes. The milky white glow from the moon made her black bed sheets look gray. She sniffed and turned away from the moon. That huge chunk of rock always affected her sleeping pattern. Whenever it was new, horrible nightmares would plague her thoughts and make her feel confused when she woke up. When it was full, her thoughts would be puzzled and dreams would be messages with warnings, just like this one.  
  
"Stupid dreams," she muttered, wiping her cheeks. "I wish they'd leave me alone. I have no interest in being stalked by a bunch of crazy fantasies."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Number 1 grabbed her black bathrobe and covered her arms. "Come in," she called. The door creaked open. Number 1 turned on her lamp and saw Number 2 in her pink nightgown.  
  
"Could you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"No," Number 1 replied. "I kept having this dream with this girl and a crazy planet and other stupid things. What about you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not likely for two people to have the exact same dream at the exact same time. The probability is very low."  
  
"That is weird." Number 2 walked in further and sat down on a beanbag chair. Number 1 pushed the covers off her and sat on the floor next to her.  
  
"I wonder if it has anything to do with us being Teens Next Door," she commented, scratching her chin. "Maybe we're special or something. We've even admitted it before!"  
  
"When?" Number 2 asked, not recalling.  
  
"You told Numbuh 2," Number 1 explained. "Remember? You said that whenever you looked at the new moon, you felt frigid evil running through your veins. He told me about it. But didn't you ever notice that it has some sort of weird connection with the legend I told you about later on? And what about Number 3? He thinks he's the reincarnation of that boy from the legend! Just look at Number 4, too! She told me that Numbuh 4 wanted to act more like her, just like the boy and girl from the legend! Oh, and Number 5 seems to be acting strange lately. No one goes to the Moon Base alone anymore. He's just like..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A boy from another legend,"  
  
With that said, there was another knock on number 1's door. Without any words being said, Number 3 and Number 4 walked into the room still in their pajamas. Number 3 looked annoyed while Number 4 looked incredibly sad. Number 1 started to feel guilty. She couldn't help but think that she was behind all of this.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either?" Number 3 asked, sitting down next to Number 2 in the beanbag chair. Number 1 shook her head.  
  
"I had a nightmare," Number 4 confessed, shivering. Number 1 took off her bathrobe and put it on her friend's shoulders. Number 4 smiled warmly and gently grabbed one of the edges. "I dreamed that we five operatives were standing together on a cold planet. Then, all of a sudden, something came up behind Number 1 and stabbed her in the back. She fell and died."  
  
"I died..." Number 1 whispered, remembering her dream.  
  
"I dreamed that we were on that planet, too," Number 3 agreed. "A shadow then came and surrounded us. We were helpless. We all fell to a silent destruction."  
  
"I'll add something to that," Number 2 interrupted. "Oh, please forgive me for cutting you off. I dreamed that we stood on the planet. We were lost, confused. We had no idea what was happening. A black shadow covered us. The world went dark. After that, I woke myself up by screaming."  
  
"It's a big tree house," Number 4 added. "None of us could hear you."  
  
"I wonder why Number 5 hasn't come into your room yet," Number 3 thought aloud to Number 1. "Shouldn't he be having strange dreams and nightmares like the rest of us?"  
  
"I'm going to check on him."  
  
Number 4 left the room and walked up the stairs in the direction of the arrow that said "5". The rest of the operatives heard the pitter-patter fade out. They waited. Suddenly, Number 4's footsteps were heard again charging down the stairs. The three agents sat together, worried.  
  
"Number 5 is gone!" Number 4 cried. "He's not in his room!"  
  
"I'm checking the CELLPHONE," Number 1 announced, getting the technology out of her pocket.  
  
Computer Screen  
  
Teens Next Door CELLPHONE  
  
Communication  
  
Elects and  
  
Lets  
  
Loner  
  
Phone  
  
Headquarters  
  
Over  
  
New  
  
Enemy  
  
End Computer Screen  
  
Number 1 dialed a quick number and brought the phone to her ear. "There's no answer," she muttered. "Someone's taken him."  
  
"Or he doesn't want us to call."  
  
Everyone looked at Number 2 with her strange remark. "Maybe I should tell you the last legend in the story," Number 1 whispered.  
  
Everyone gathered together and listened to Number 1. She sighed and looked at the clock. It read 3:53 in the morning. _Number 5 shouldn't be out on a mission this late,_ she thought. She turned back to the team. "There was a boy born to a middle-class family thousands of years ago," she began. "He was always one to try to look more grown-up. He tried copying his parents and his two older sisters to match how they acted. He wanted nothing more than to be accepted as part of the 'big kids'. Some would say it was just a phase. They said he'd get over it and resort to normal childhood behaviors. Others commented on how adorable it was. Unfortunately, that harsh ruler saw him and his behaviors. She was quite pleased."  
  
"From her home planet, she watched this young boy slowly grow up. 'Dreams can come true,' she said to her three slaves. 'Go to Earth and bring me this boy. I want to show him what a wonderful life he could have.' Reluctantly, the slaves agreed to go. The three of them lured the child away from his family and brought him to their ruler's planet. They dropped him before the leader, bowed, and left."  
  
"The leader lounged in her chair. 'I brought you hear to grant your fondest wish,' she said. 'You can make me an adult?' the boy asked, curiosity filling him. 'Of course!' the leader replied. 'However, this dream won't come true unless you do something for me. I want you to work for me. You will be my servant. I will make you older. What do you say?' The boy squirmed in his spot. After a minute of thinking, he smiled big and looked up at her. 'I'll do it!' he shouted. 'I'll do anything to be an adult!' The ruler smirked. 'Wise choice,' she commented, pointing a finger at the child. A white beam came from her pointer finger and completely surrounded the child. His arms, legs, his whole body stretched out."  
  
"Later, another man stood before the other slaves. They all shook their heads and sighed. That poor boy...he gave up his childhood for adulthood. He also gave up something more important: he gave up his free will. He was now a slave to this harsh ruler."  
  
The clock chimed four times, signaling four o'clock in the morning. Number 1 woke up from her story-telling trance to see that the other operatives were in a state of shock.  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
"No way..."  
  
"But it's the Point..."  
  
"He is..."  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter 3: On the Road to Find the Stash

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Well, a goal of mine for the summer was to see if I could update more often on the site. I guess I completely ignored myself when I said that.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Number 1 held onto the CELLPHONE for the rest of the night until dawn broke at about six o'clock in the morning. All night, it stayed by her side just in case Number 5 called. She was nervous and held on to the piece of 2X4 Technology as if it was a stuffed animal or cuddly plush toy. She put her glasses on and looked out at the rising sun from the east window of her room. A few tears ran down her face. She was not a happy girl. She and the rest of the team had a theory about what was going on with Number 5 and the strange missions lately. There was only one logical explanation: Number 5 was going to the Point. Number 1 shuttered at the thought of her teammate going there alone. She did not want him to get hurt. What if an enemy found out he was there alone? He would be an easy target. Worse yet, what if the Point was linked to something else a whole lot bigger? After all, most of the incidents with her team had been related to those legends. Who's to say Number 5 wasn't repeating history?  
  
"I don't want Number 5 to grow up," she mumbled to the CELLPHONE. "I wish he'd call. Then we'd know if something was wrong. I hope nothing is wrong. I hope that legend is just a legend and nothing more."  
  
Suddenly, the CELLPHONE rang. Number 1 frantically opened it up and brought it to her ear. "Number 1 here," she said into it.  
  
"Number 1, it's Numbuh 5," she said on the other end. "What's the matter? It sounds like something's wrong with you, Girl."  
  
"It's your counterpart," Number 1 explained. "He's been missing since four in the morning. I have no idea where he is or what to do."  
  
"Did you try using the CELLPHONE?"  
  
"Yes. He didn't reply."  
  
"Did you run a scan?"  
  
"Number 4 did that at five in the morning and found he was at the Point."  
  
Silence came over the two ends. Number 1 heard Numbuh 5's teeth clatter together like crazy. She was worried. She didn't want a ten-year- old girl (that was going to be eleven in a week) to get nervous because of a fourteen-year-old's problem.  
  
"Oh no," Numbuh 5 muttered. "Numbuh 5 is not liking this. You obviously haven't heard about the latest issue of the Kids Next Door Gazette."  
  
"What did it say?" Number 1 demanded, her voice filled with fear and anger.  
  
"Numbuh 37 reported that something was discovered. Number 1, there's an extra room in back of the roller skating rink. I'm sure Numbuh 1 told you his theory. Well, it's been proved."  
  
"Oh, damn," Number 1 managed to say. She gasped. "I'm sorry! I forgot! Geez, I shouldn't be cursing to a ten-year-old. Okay, let's try this again."  
  
"Who the hell does Number 5 think he's foolin'?" Numbuh 5 shouted. "The little ass has no idea what he's getting himself into!!"  
  
Number 1 stood in silence with a very surprised and confused looked on her face. She looked at the CELLPHONE with great amazement and finally said, "Uh, sure. Right. Now um, ahem, do you know any way we can get the old Number 5 back? I don't want him to be an adult sooner than he has to be. He's supposed to have four more years with the TND. I don't want it to be cut short."  
  
"And Numbuh 5 doesn't want to lose a perfectly good counterpart! Okay, let's see. Ah! I got it! What about Numbuh 5's Secret Stash of Candy? That's good to make anyone revert back to his or her childish ways. I have no doubt in my mind that it'll work on Number 5."  
  
"Candy?" Number 1 repeated. "Is it powerful or something?"  
  
"If you only knew," Numbuh 5 sighed. She gazed dreamily up towards the ceiling of her room. Of course, Number 1 didn't see it, but she imagined that the KND operative would be doing something like that. Number 1 shook her head and started speaking again.  
  
"When you get it, call me back, okay?" she asked. "I really hope this works. I'm going to do my best to find Number 5. Oh, I hope he's okay."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. Just chill, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye-bye."  
  
"Bye, y'all."  
  
Number 1 hung up the CELLPHONE and swung her legs off the side of her bed. She let them dangle for a moment before hopping down to the floor and making her way towards the bathroom. She stopped at the door just when she grabbed the knob. She looked over at her mirror and let tears fall. There was a rip from the Number 5 voodoo doll hanging off the edge. She bit her lip and started to develop a feeling of guilt under her skin. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, just wishing that she could drop dead at that very moment.  
  
Another fifteen minutes later, Number 1 was rinsing her hair of the bubbly suds. Her wet (now brown) hair plastered itself against her pale cheeks and necks. Her glasses sitting on the sink started to fog up; the mirror over the sink was fogging, too. Number 1 didn't let it bother her. She was still feeling guilty and horrible for what happened. The hot water was helping though.  
  
"A shower should be called the miracle cure for any emotional damage," she whispered to herself. She smiled big and breathed in the steam.  
  
Suddenly, completely ruining the moment, the CELLPHONE rang. None of the other present operatives were up and able to take the call. Her "nasty side" (as seen in Operation: TEENS) took over. She growled low and hard before turning the water off and stepping out. She put her black towel on and put her hair back. She picked up the CELLPHONE and growled into it.  
  
"You...dare...interrupt...my...SHOWER???" she exploded, throwing the ultimate rage. "Who do you think you are, huh? As soon as I find out who you are, I'm going to kick your sorry behind all the way to Montgomery!! Or Mercury!! OR SOMETHING!!!"  
  
"Wow, Megan," Number 6 began, "you on some allergy medication or what?"  
  
"Don't call me by my first name," Number 1 snapped. "What are you doing by calling me anyway? You interrupted a very important shower."  
  
"So I heard," Number 6 said simply. "Now, I also heard that Number 5 is missing."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Too late. Now, I'm willing to help. Just tell me where he is, and I'll gather something together here at Moon Base. My team Numbers 7 through 10 is here, you know. We can go find him for you."  
  
"I don't need your help," Number 1 spat. "Now, good-bye."  
  
Number 1 hung up on Number 6. She stuck her tongue out at the phone and slammed at down against the floor. Suddenly, it rang again. Number 1 scowled and picked it up. She heard tons of shouts and panicking sounds on the other end.  
  
"Fine," she muttered. She hung up and dialed another number. "Just you."  
  
An hour later, Number 1 stood at the Point in her usual outfit. She checked her watch and waited for the other two operatives to arrive. She saw Numbuh 5 running up the mountain and waved to her from the parking lot. Numbuh 5 was looking really upset.  
  
_No wonder,_ Number 1 thought. _After all, it's missing. What else would a kid like her be panicking over other than the loss of her counterpart? Poor Numbuh 5...that girl protects that stash of candy with her life.  
_  
Numbuh 5 came up to the top of the parking lot and stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She breathed hard as sweat started to drip down from her forehead onto the tar. She held her chest where her lungs were and took one deep breath before standing up at straight as she could.  
  
"Numbuh 5...wishes this...wasn't such...a steep climb," she said through gasps, walking over to the TND leader. Number 1 felt guilty for making the kid have to run the whole way to the Point. The least she could have done was take another piece of 2X4 Technology with her other than the CELLPHONE and pick her up at her base.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it," Number 1 finally said. "Now all we have to do is wait for Number 6."  
  
"Is that him?"  
  
Number 1 turned and nodded. Number 6 was a short boy known as Scott. He had brown, spiky hair that seemed to take forever to style. His skin was tan with lines from jerseys and t-shirts. He was wearing his navy soccer jersey with a white "6" on the back. The front had a white print of a soccer ball and the town team around it. He had gold-colored shorts that reached to just below his knees along with soccer shoes. He was a jock, often found playing on the school fields brushing up on his soccer and lacrosse skills.  
  
"Hello, Ladies," he greeted.  
  
"Shut up," Number 1 spat. "I only called you on this mission because Number 5 trusts you. If we find him or the Secret Stash here, you could give it to him since he'd be partially an adult.  
  
"Secret Stash?"  
  
"It's Numbuh 5's. She thinks it can turn Number 5 back into a teenager."  
  
"It's worth a shot."  
  
"The only problem is that it's missing!" Numbuh 5 announced. "My glorious Secret Stash of Candy is missing! It just vanished out of nowhere. I don't understand what could have taken it. The alarms should go off whenever an enemy intrudes into the base. Numbuh 5 feels so ashamed. She's supposed to protect the stash with her life."  
  
"Hold on," Number 6 interrupted. "You said that the alarms go off whenever an enemy intrudes, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't an enemy that stole it then."  
  
"What do you mean?" Number 1 asked, cocking an eyebrow. "None of the operatives would steal it. That's not right! Are you saying that one of our own is a thief?"  
  
"I'm saying that one of our own is being possessed at the moment."  
  
The world turned silent. Number 1's brain turned on to full blast. She finally had the answer. After this whole time of legends, people, and missing operatives, she understood what it all meant. Too bad she couldn't say it.  
  
Number 1 fainted from the heat of the truth.  
  
As Number 1 slept that deep, dark sleep, she started traveling to her little world again. She stood alone on that cold planet in a strange dress. It was a halter dress with two strings coming up the middle of the top raised to her neck back in a simple tie. The dress came down to a few inches above her knees and lengthened towards the middle down to the middle of her legs. The same thing happened in the back.  
  
_What am I wearing?_ she asked herself. _I don't understand what's happening to me. It's so scary. I keep thinking that I'm going to die out here on this planet. What if this is a vision of my future? What if..._ Number 1 snapped her fingers and looked up towards the sky. She closed her eyes. Her ESP went to work. At first, her visions were blurry, but they kept coming in clearer and clearer until she saw four figures standing on a carpet, worshiping a single person. The vision closed in on the person. When Number 1 saw the person, she screamed long and hard.  
  
"Number 1! Get a hold of yourself. Come on. Don't give out! Wake up, Girl! Seriously, this isn't funny. And stop screaming! You're okay!!"  
  
"Stop it!!" Number 1 screamed. "I'm not you! There's no way I'm you! I can't be you!!"  
  
Number 1 felt a slap on her cheek. She woke up with a start with one final scream and stared into the eyes of her team. She felt sweat pouring down her skin, dampening her clothes and hair. Her breath was hard and uneven. She felt tears coming down from her eyes, drenching her cheeks with hot salt water.  
  
"I'm not that evil demon," she mumbled. "I'm not that crazy ruler. I DON'T HAVE SLAVES!!!"  
  
"Girl, pull yourself together!" Number 4 shouted. "Stop shaking now. You're safe and alive in the comfort of your tree house. Number 6 and Numbuh 5 carried you back here when you fainted."  
  
"Second part..."  
  
"What?" Number 3 asked.  
  
"The second part of Number 5's legend! Let me tell it!" The rest of the operatives shrugged and sat down on the floor to listen to what their leader had to say. "The leader dismissed the man and went back to her business. She sat up straight in her chair and focused on her looking glass. She mumbled some gibberish, and a picture appeared. It was of a man about her age. She was pleased with this and called for him to come before her as soon as possible."  
  
"The man came before the three slaves as soon as he was let out of the ruler's sight. He presented his new body to them. He was smiling so big. He was the happiest man alive. The other slaves looked at him like he was crazy. 'You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Little Man,' the first girl said. 'You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Are you crazy? You just threw your life away for adulthood!' 'The leader promised me that I'd live a completely normal life,' the boy snapped back. 'You're just jealous since you're a slave, and I'm lucky.' 'You idiot,' the first boy said back. 'You're going to end up just like us.'"  
  
"And he did."  
  
The TND sat in more silence, not even daring to take any breaths. They couldn't believe their ears. There was something very strange about these legends, something very familiar. Each one dropped his or her head and just pondered what was happening. History was repeating itself, no doubt about it. Not only that, but Number 1 was teetering on the brink of insanity. She was shaking all over, her nerves making her twitch.  
  
"Numbuh 5 is going to take the conversation in a new direction," she finally announced. "Did I tell you guys that Numbuh 1 is thinking of breaking up with Lizzie?"  
  
"No way!" Number 2 cried. "I thought those two were like this!" She crossed her fingers.  
  
"I thought so, too, but I overheard him talking to Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 last night. I think he's going to dump her tonight!!"  
  
"Is he going after another girl?" Number 6 asked with great curiosity.  
  
"I don't know," Numbuh 5 confessed, "but I'm keeping my eyes peeled and my ears alert. There's no way I'd miss the dumping of the century."  
  
"Can we please stop talking about a stupid romance and focus on Number 5?" Number 1 screamed through tears. "I can't take this anymore. Maybe you guys should just lock me up in an insane asylum right now."  
  
"Number 1," Number 3 began, "we've known each other since we were little. Sometimes, however, I feel as though it's been longer."  
  
"You, too?" Number 4 asked.  
  
"Wait a second, you guys feel the same?" Number 2 continued. The two operatives nodded and turned to Number 1. She scrunched herself into a little ball on the couch and buried her face in her knees.  
  
"It's all my fault," she murmured. "I did all of this. I just know it."  
  
Suddenly, the wall exploded with great force. The operatives coughed and sputtered for some fresh air. When the dust and rubble settled, they looked at the hole.  
  
"I'm here," Number 5 announced. "I'm here for my Teens Next Door Contract."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's now my new first mate, Lassie," Stickybeard said.  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter 4: The Fifth Battle

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Okay, okay, stop pelting me with tomatoes. I know I've barely been updating lately, but I've got some good excuses! Let's see...I used the new job and family stuff way too many times. That's out. I've got summer reading to do, and I've been working a lot on requests and tributes on the site where I post all my artwork. Oh yeah, the link to my stuff is in my profile. Check it out if you've got the patience. (makes panic gestures again)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Number 5's face grew into an evil smirk, Number 1 saw her life with him flash in front of her eyes. Considering the fact that the two of them had only lived for fourteen years and because they had only known each other for ten out of those fourteen, it didn't take long for the slide show to be over. The first thing she saw was the two of them meeting on the first day of kindergarten. She saw him in his little karate outfit running around his living room in his yellow belt (That happened in the afternoon after the two of them came home.). He started showing off his moves and accidentally clonked her in the head. She went home crying. After that, she fast-forwarded to their Kids Next Door Commissioning Day. She remembered meeting all the head operatives at Moon Base and accepting her position as Numbuh 859. Later, she saw their first day at junior high. She remembered how she went home crying because the principal made an announcement to her class saying how he'd call the police if they were late to school more than five times. He had comforted her over the phone, talking about how they were all going to hate middle school (and they did). When that was over, she snapped into reality, seeing the look on Number 5's face turn into an older teenager's.  
  
"Why do you want your contract?" she managed to mumble just above her breath.  
  
"I want to rip it up," Number 5 snapped back. "I'm through with the Teens Next Door. Just look at me! Going to the Point has turned me into a man. I've got the build of a sixteen-year-old, and I'm still going!"  
  
"If you're going to do anything, Number 1," Numbuh 5 began, "do it now! If Number 5 reaches beyond the age of eighteen, Number 86 will come! Trust me, he'll call her himself!"  
  
"Oh, crap," Number 1 whispered, trying to stand up straight. "This isn't good. I don't want to have to fight my fellow operative. It's just not right."  
  
"He's not an operative!" Number 6 shouted. "Think about it. If he were our Number 5, would he be asking to rip up his contract? No. Would he be Stickybeard's first mate? No way!"  
  
"Don't you see?" Number 4 insisted. "That Number 5 is being possessed by the power of the Point welling up within him. The real Number 5 is still inside his soul."  
  
"If we could just give him some of Numbuh 5's Secret Stash," Number 2 began.  
  
"Then we could get him back to normal!" Number 3 finished. "But just where is the stash right now? That would really help."  
  
"It must be on Stickybeard's ship. That's the only logical explanation."  
  
"Then how did it get THERE??"  
  
"I don't know! Don't blame me!!"  
  
"I don't have time for games," Number 5 interrupted. "I just want my contract. Hurry up. I'm at sixteen-and-a-half."  
  
"We'll never give it to you," his counterpart announced. "You're our fellow agent, our friend! There's no way Numbuh 5 is letting her best friend ever turn into some crazy adult! Can't you remember anything?"  
  
"I remember that my name is Michael Nickel," he said back, "and if you won't give me the contract, I'll just have to get it by myself."  
  
"Duh, we couldn't get it," Number 4 said matter-of-factly. "All the files are up at Moon Base."  
  
"Moon Base?"  
  
"Number 4, you IDIOT!!!" Number 1 shouted. "You just gave away the secret!!"  
  
"Oops..."  
  
Michael crossed his arms and looked up at his captain. "Prepare to go orbital," he commanded. "We're going up to the Moon Base." He turned away and started walking back onto the ship. The TND gritted their teeth and made fists. They were running out of time. He was at sixteen-and-three- quarters. Numbuh 5 was the angriest of them all. She had to get her Secret Stash back. It wasn't even about it being hers anymore. Right now, she just wanted Number 5 back.  
  
Stickybeard looked at the operatives with an angry face. "That there boy thinks he can order me around!" he announced. "Well, I've got some news for him. Don't any of you dare try any funny stuff! In fact, we'll make sure of it. GET THEM!!!"  
  
The pirates hopped off the ship with their candy cane swords and new weapons. They were gum bombs. One of them aimed and threw it at Number 3, pelting him up against a wall. Number 1 looked at her fellow operative with extreme disgust. The gum had been chewed.  
  
"That's just sick," she muttered, turning back to Stickybeard. She growled and lunged at the enemy. He grabbed a candy cane sword and stabbed it right into her stomach just when she was about get a hold of him.  
  
Number 1 fell to the floor gagging and sputtering for breath. Her agents ran over to her to assist her in getting some air. Number 3 pulled his way out of the gum wad and kneeled down next to her. Her eyes started to poke out at the way she was gagging. She felt like she was going to vomit.  
  
"That should be enough of a warning for ye," Stickybeard said, completely satisfied. "If anyone has the nerve to follow us to Moon Base, you'll suffer the same fate as your precious leader." He turned and boarded his ship, feeling confident that no one would follow.  
  
The ship transformed into a space traveler and flew up into the sky, leaving nothing but a small trail of smoke behind. Number 1 tried to look up to see how fast it was going, but the sputtering kept coming. It was long before she was hacking up blood. They were very small amounts, but they were enough to freak the team out.  
  
"Number 1," Number 2 began, standing her up, "lean on my shoulder. I'm going to get you to the medical lab."  
  
"I'll help," Number 3 offered, taking the other side of his leader. The two of them walked her out of the room. By the time Number 1 was walking normally, the blood started drooling from her mouth in larger amounts.  
  
"It looks like it's just you, me, and Numbuh 5," Number 6 said to Number 4. "We need to get to Moon Base as fast as possible. Number 1's and Number 5's lives are depending on us!"  
  
"You sure know how to pack on the pressure," Number 4 replied. "Besides, I don't want to have anything to do with Number 5 and his problems."  
  
"It's your damn fault that he's on his way to Moon Base!"  
  
"It's not my fault he's all evil!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"Both of you, just shut up already!" Numbuh 5 interrupted. "The three of us are going to the Teens Next Door Moon Base. The three of us are going to find Numbuh 5's Secret Stash, return Number 5 to his original state, and save Number 1's life!"  
  
"How do we get to Moon Base, Smart Girl?" Number 6 snapped. "None of us know how to fly that kind of 2X4 Technology."  
  
"Numbuh 5 has someone on her team that can help."  
  
It was only a matter of time before the rest of the KND came rushing over to the Teens Next Door Tree House Base. They watched Number 1 lie in a medical bed. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth that was stained with blood in spots. The floor was splattered with red liquid leading up to the bed where the sheets even had tiny pools sinking deep into the mattress. Number 2 and Numbuh 3 had their nurse outfits on while Numbuh 1 sat next to his counterpart, resting his head on the clean parts of the sheets and holding her hand.  
  
"She's getting worse," Number 2 announced wistfully. "The blood has stopped coming out of her mouth, but it's building up in her throat. It won't be long before she vomits it all up at once."  
  
"That is the one thing making me happy I'm going on the mission," Number 4 replied, crossing her arms and looking down at her leader. Number 1 gave a few pathetic coughs, leaving more blood on the mask.  
  
"Poor Number 1!" Numbuh 3 cried. She looked up at the rest of the team. "Do you think a Rainbow Monkey will help her feel better?"  
  
"I'm sure it would make her feel better to know that you were thinking of her," Numbuh 1 reassured.  
  
"I'll go get it," Numbuh 4 offered. "You stay here in case she comes to her senses." He ran out of the medical room just as Number 1 coughed again. Number 2 changed her oxygen mask and started washing out the blood.  
  
"We might as well get going," Number 6 announced. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can save her, the sooner we can get Number 5 back."  
  
"I agree," Number 4 said. She turned to Numbuh 5. "Are we ready or what? Let's get going to Moon Base! Numbuh 2, power up that ship you brought!! We're going orbital!" Wow! Look at that. Number 4's taking charge!  
  
Stickybeard and Mike stood out on the edge of their ship with helmets on. Mike looked out beyond the ship to see the Moon Base coming at him. He smiled and placed his hands on his hips. He pointed one arm out and shouted, "It's the Moon Base! Prepare to drop anchor!"  
  
"Hey!" Stickybeard cried. "I'm the captain of this ship. You can't go bossing my crew around like they were a bunch of chewed up pieces of taffy!"  
  
"I'm first mate. That gives me the right to give orders to the crew."  
  
"Arg. What are you up to?"  
  
"Age seventeen. I'm almost there. Finally, I'll be out of the TN Dorks."  
  
"That's my first mate."  
  
The ship sped towards the base with everything it had. Number 274 was working at her desk when she heard the alarms go off. The crazy buzzing and flashing made her stand up straight. Number 86 came into the room in shock.  
  
"Something's not right," she muttered.  
  
"You're telling me! Number 5's on that ship!"  
  
"My name is Michael Nickel!!"  
  
Stickybeard's ship crashed through the wall, trashing the entire area. Numbers 274 and 86 stepped back and watched as their former friend walked towards them. "My contract," he mumbled. "I want my contract. It's time I leave the Teens Next Door."  
  
"If you're leaving," Number 86 began, "then I have to schedule you for decommissioning. Now, um, if you'll just follow me to Decommissioning Room 3 on the next level, we can get it over with."  
  
"Forget the ceremony," he snapped back. "I'm here to rip up my contract. Now do it before I blow up the Moon Base!"  
  
"I think he's serious," Number 274 announced. "I don't know what's gotten into that teen, but I think I should get him his contract. Still, I can't help but think about what he'll use to destroy the base."  
  
Suddenly, another ship crashed into Stickybeard's. The world turned silent. Everybody stared at the ship with the Kids Next Door symbol on it. Mike cocked an eyebrow at that one. First, he had to deal with a bunch of immature teenagers, and now there were a bunch of ten-year-olds after him! Could the day be anymore stressful? He had already had three birthdays in one day.  
  
"Numbuh 2, please tell me you're going to work on your landing," Number 4 muttered, crawling her way out of the ship and flopping onto the Moon Base floor.  
  
"It's not my fault my stupid brother designed the braking system for this ship!" Numbuh 2 replied, falling flat on his face as he tripped over the edge of some rubble. "But you have to admit, he's really good at crashing things."  
  
"Shut up and get Number 5!" Number 6 shouted, flailing his arms as he rose from the ship's entrance. "I mean, get Mike! Send him off to Montgomery! I mean Mercury! Send him SOMEWHERE!!!"  
  
All the pirates took out their candy cane swords and poised themselves for battle. The operatives perked up and grabbed their weapons: two carrot shooters and a bubblegum gun. The army of pirates snickered and growled as it watched the three agents bunch together in fear. They were outnumbered by too much. They couldn't do it by themselves.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
Number 274 and Number 86 grabbed onto a rope hanging in a corner of the room. They pulled it down together and sent the entire crew down to another floor of the base.  
  
"What was that??" Number 4 questioned, feeling very silly that she was getting scared.  
  
Number 274 shrugged and said, "Oh, just a little prototype that Number 30C did the other day."  
  
"Number 30C?"  
  
"Idiot!" Number 86 shouted, clonking Number 274 on the head. She turned back to Numbers 6, 4, and Numbuh 2. "Sorry about that. Please forget all that you've heard. Now then," She turned to Stickybeard and Mike. "we'll be battling just the two of you. Don't worry about your crew. They're down with Operatives Numbers 537 to 734! I'm sure they'll have fun playing with them. As for the two of you, you'll have to fight all five of us. You're outnumbered."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Lassie," Stickybeard teased, hinting towards Mike. "Tell 'em."  
  
"I'm at age seventeen and three quarters," Mike announced. "You five literally have two minutes before I turn eighteen."  
  
"Dammit," Numbuh 5 muttered. "I've got to get that Secret Stash within the next two minutes, or we'll lose Number 5 forever!"  
  
"Then go!" Number 6 ordered. "Get your stash. Don't worry about us. We can handle this. Just go!"  
  
Numbuh 5 gave one last look of concern and ran off for Stickybeard's ship. He was getting ready to jab her in the stomach just as he had done to Number 1. Number 6 caught site of this and ran over to him, sinking a fist into his abdomen.  
  
"That's for Number 1," he whispered, taking his fist out and punching the enemy with everything he had. Stickybeard started to walk backwards, falling victim to the tough guy's stream of attacks. Mike looked over to him and went charge only to come falling down to the ground. Number 4 had rolled herself in front of him at the last moment, sending him crashing to the floor.  
  
"Feeling a little clumsy since you're growing too fast?" she asked, standing up and dusting herself off. "That's what happens when you rush Father Time."  
  
Numbuh 5 started raiding the ship, exploring every nook and cranny to find her candy. She only had one minute left. She pushed a barrel out of the way and saw something shine against the light of the sun facing towards the Moon Base. She opened up the treasure chest. "Numbuh 5's Secret Stash!!" she cried, picking it up. "Oh, she missed you alright, yes, she did!"  
  
Numbuh 5 ran off the ship and desperately checked her watch. She had forty-five seconds. Once she was back inside Moon Base, she took a gumdrop from the pile and placed it in a rubber band she had fished out of her pocket. She stood on the edge of the hole and aimed.  
  
"Yo, College Student!" she shouted. "Numbuh 5's giving you your life back!!" She let the gumdrop go. With perfect timing, it forced itself into Mike's mouth. He fell back and choked hard before finally swallowing it. He coughed for another minute and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Space was quiet. No sound was heard. Everybody focused his or her energy and time on Mike. He rocked his head from side to side and let his eyelids flutter before finally waking up completely.  
  
"Was that strawberry flavored?" he asked, getting back on his feet.  
  
"You know it," Numbuh 5 replied. "So, you Number 5 or Michael Nickel?"  
  
That question didn't need a response. Number 5 took the carrot shooter from Numbuh 2 and forced the bullets down Stickybeard's throat, throwing him out into space.  
  
End of Chapter Four 


	5. Chapter 5: Realize How You Feel

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Okay, did everybody like the fight scene? Let me know and review please!! (  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Number 1 felt something press against the bed sheets of the medical box she was lying in. She felt the oxygen mask rubbing against her cheeks with something dripping down from the inside of it. She gently rocked her head back and forth as she coughed pitifully. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked into the eyes of her counterpart. Numbuh 1 smiled gently and looked off to the side. Number 1 looked at her body. Her hair was plastered against her neck and forehead with spat-up blood. The oxygen mask on her face had a thin film of the blood inside it. She squint her eyes and looked away, wishing all this would stop. Lucky for her, Number 2 came over and changed the mask again. Number 1 breathed in some relief and blinked a few times before focusing. Numbuh 3 came over and put her glasses on her face.  
  
"Good morning, Sleepy Head!" she cheered. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Better than before," Number 1 mumbled underneath the mask. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Oh, it's only been a few hours. Don't worry about it. Now then, Number 2," She directed her attention towards her teenage friend. "when did Number 1 stop coughing up blood?"  
  
"It was about an hour ago," Number 2 replied, washing the mask out. "It was a good thing, too! You never vomited up all that blood you were supposed to. Oops!" Number 2 gasped. "Right, I'm getting too graphic here. Uh, okay, let's try this again. Um, it was an hour ago. You are fine. Just take it easy for a few days. You've got to wait until all that fluid goes somewhere...other than your...whatever. Okay! Moving on!"  
  
"Yes," Numbuh 4 agreed, holding his stomach, "moving on."  
  
Number 1 gave out a few short giggles and looked back to her counterpart. He was sitting at the end of her bed with his hands in his lap and an upset look on his face. Number 1 looked back up to the rest of the team.  
  
"Guys," she began, "do you think that you could leave us alone for a minute?" She pointed to Numbuh 1. "I think we need to talk about some important leader stuff."  
  
Number 2 and Number 3 shrugged and let Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 out of the room. Number 1 turned back to her kid friend and gave him a curious stare.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "You can tell me."  
  
"No, I can't," Numbuh 1 replied sternly. "I just can't talk to anybody about this."  
  
"Okay, when you say that, it either means the problem is about one, Lizzie, two, the Kids Next Door Moon Base, three, me, or four, Lizzie."  
  
"You said Lizzie twice."  
  
"That's because it's more of a chance of Lizzie than anyone else."  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you could be a detective?"  
  
"Please don't bring that up. It's seventh grade all over again."  
  
"Sorry. But you're right. It is about Lizzie. Maybe I should explain."  
  
"I'd like that." Number 1 got comfortable underneath her bed sheets and snuggled with her pillow. Numbuh 1 sat up straight and adjusted his sunglasses. He cleared his throat and frowned.  
  
"Okay, it goes a little something like this," he explained. "See, I really like Lizzie. You know that, I know that, the world knows that. I know that she is deeply in love with me. That's all very flattering, but it's scary at the same time. She thinks we're going to go off and get married one day. Oh, that's a weird thought." Numbuh 1 shuttered as his eyes twitched for a minute. Number 1 cocked an eyebrow. Numbuh 1 realized this and propped himself back up as he started explaining again. "I keep thinking that I might not like her that way. Maybe we'd be better off as friends. That's the thing. I don't know. I want to tell her, but I want to be as nice as possible."  
  
"You know, there's really no way you can't hurt a girl's feelings when you dump her," Number 1 commented. "I had to learn that the hard way. Oh, my ex-boyfriend was the worst. I thought I could handle the break-up, I just HAD to go and be the sensitive little girl!!"  
  
"Um, could we get back to my story please?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah. Go on."  
  
"Yeah, uh, so...I want to break it up with Lizzie, but I don't know how or why."  
  
Number 1 sat up straight when she heard that last remark. She cocked her entire head and scratched her neck. "You don't know why? I thought you just said she was getting too touchy-feely on you."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Numbuh 5?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
The two operatives were caught together in one of the strangest awkward moments of silence ever. Numbuh 1 placed his cheek in the palm of his hand and sighed. He looked up towards the sky and silently asked what he did to deserve all of this. Why do I always have to be the one with the most problems? In fact, why did I ever agree to be Numbuh 1 anyway? I could have lived a simple life of a normal kid.  
  
"Don't you dare be thinking anything like that!!" Number 1 exploded randomly, catching him off-guard. Numbuh 1 jumped up and shook his head before casting a petrified glance to her.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You were thinking of quitting the KND!"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I don't...know..."  
  
Without any warning, Number 3 swung the door open and showed off the team that had returned from the Teens Next Door Moon Base. Number 1 beamed when she saw Number 5 back safe and sound. The entire group walked into the medical room and gathered around Number 1's bed. She smiled big as her eyes grew wide with joy.  
  
"You're looking better," Number 6 commented. "Do you feel any better?"  
  
"Oh yes, very much," Number 1 replied. "How did the mission as Moon base go? I'm assuming it went well since Number 5 is back. Yay! He's back!"  
  
"It went perfectly," Number 4 said back. "We also got Numbuh 5's Secret Stash of Candy! She's got some good aiming skills, too, because she was the one that shot that gumdrop through the slingshot and got Number 5's adolescence back."  
  
"I have no idea what that means, but it sounds good to me!" The team laughed together and felt some happiness circulating around the room for once.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Number 5 interrupted. "Number 2, how is Number 1?" He stopped short and turned to his leader. "Oh dear God, Number 1! I know that Stickybeard stabbed you in the stomach with that candy cane sword, and I am so sorry! You have no idea! Oh, my God, I can't believe I let myself get dragged in by the Point! Of all places, I just HAD to choose that one!"  
  
"You couldn't have done anything about it," Number 1 defended. "The Point is powerful to many teenagers out there. The aura that the back room gives off contains some sort of special teenager-attracting chemical. Please don't ask me why I know that. I just do for some odd reason."  
  
"That is odd. Oh well! Back to my first question to Number 2: How is Number 1 doing?"  
  
"She was supposed to vomit up a lot of blo-" Number 2 stopped short. "Right. She was supposed to throw up a lot of the red sticky stuff, but she didn't. That was good. She just needs to take it easy for the next few days, and she'll be back to her old Number 1 self in no time!"  
  
"That's good to hear. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"6:54."  
  
"I've got to go," Numbuh 1 announced randomly. The entire team looked at him with confused faces. He simply ignored them and walked right out the door without another word.  
  
Later that night, at the Kids Next Door Tree House Base, Numbuh 1 sat on the couch of the hang out room with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. He wore an angry frown on his face. This was the night. After tonight, there was no turning back. He was going to get this entire thing over with and forget about everything. He was going to start on a clean slate and write his story out the way he wanted it. No one, especially a girl, was going to control his life anymore.  
  
"Just do it," he muttered to himself. "Just do it and get it done. The sooner you do, the sooner it'll all be over."  
  
Numbuh 1 looked to the clock, which now read 7:43 at night. She was expected to come at 7:45 sharp. With his luck, she'd be early, and she was.  
  
The doorbell rang a few times. Numbuh 1 perked up and walked over. He opened the front door and greeted her.  
  
"Good evening, Lizzie," he said. "I'm glad you came over. We need to discuss something right away. Would you step inside please?"  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Nigie?" Lizzie asked back, walking over to the couch. Numbuh 1 followed her and sat next to her leaning against a pillow sitting on one of the cushions.  
  
"Well," Numbuh 1 sighed, "I was wondering how you felt about something."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About our relationship."  
  
"I think it's all going rather well!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Would you like to go out to the ice cream parlor now? I hear it just got a brand new flavor in last week! Maybe we can get some before the rest of your team comes home. Where are they anyway?"  
  
"That's not important right now," Numbuh 1 snapped, "and I don't want to go to the ice cream parlor with you!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's very complicated."  
  
Lizzie crossed her arms and huffed, "If you can't tell me about it then it's probably about one, me, two, the Kids Next Door Moon Base, three, Megan Un, or four, me."  
  
"You said yourself twice."  
  
"That's because there's a fifty percent chance that it is about me in any situation! Now, will you tell me please?"  
  
"You really want to know?  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I'm breaking up with you."  
  
Lizzie sat there on the couch, speechless. Her mouth was literally frozen in time as her jaw dropped. Her eyes grew wide, and her glasses were beginning to have tearstains on the lenses. Her hands shook and Numbuh 1 swore that he saw her left eye slightly twitching.  
  
"Why, Nigie?" she managed to gasp. "I thought it was all so perfect."  
  
"It's not perfect," Numbuh 1 countered. "You just don't know what it's like. I think we should see other people. You know, maybe someone in your league would be better for you just like someone in mine."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I'm going to start dating another Kids Next Door operative."  
  
"So there's another girl??"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Lizzie stood up straight and cleared her throat. Numbuh 1 watched her bravely hold back tears of pain and rejection. "Okay, Nigel," she agreed. "I guess I'll be going then. I hope you're happy with whoever you choose to be with from now on. Um, maybe I'll see you around sometime. Yeah. So, uh, good-bye."  
  
Lizzie ran away from her ex-boyfriend and opened up the front door. She ran down the stairs of the Uno house and sobbed her way back home. She met up with the rest of the KND agents along the way. She didn't stop to say anything; she just ran as fast as possible. The KND shrugged and made their way into their base.  
  
"Hey, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 4 called. "We just saw Lizzie run down the street crying."  
  
"Don't you think you should go comfort her?" Numbuh 2 added.  
  
"No," Numbuh 1 replied, "because I broke up with her."  
  
The KND stood dead silent. They exchanged those "oh-my-God" glances at one another and slowly walked up to their rooms. They knew better than to say anything else to their leader at this point in the game.  
  
Numbuh 1 watched his team mates walk into each of their rooms. Numbuh 5 was the last one to step out the door. Seeing this, Numbuh 1 grabbed her arm. She turned and looked into his sunglasses.  
  
"Numbuh 5, could I talk to you?"  
  
End of Chapter Five 


	6. Chapter 6: Mistake in the Past

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
I really like Numbuh 1/Numbuh 5 coupling. Those two were made for each other! That's part of the reason why they're together now. Even though I like Lizzie as a character, I don't like her with Numbuh 1. Maybe if she was just another character...but then the show would be boring! So I'll just go along with the last chapter of Operation: MAXIMUM. It's now part songfic!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lizzie woke up the next morning and found her head lying in a small puddle of tears. She sat up straight and wiped her eyes. She stared at the tears for a moment. When she got home, she had cried for so long. Her parents wanted to talk to her, but they knew better than to even try to speak to a dumped pre-teen. That was the only thing Lizzie would tell them: that she had been dumped by Nigel Uno for another girl.  
  
--I can't get out of bed today,  
  
Or get you off my mind.  
  
I just can't seen to find a way to leave the love behind.  
  
I ain't trippin'. I'm just missin' you.  
  
You know what I'm saying.  
  
You know what I mean.—  
  
The floor was covered with shattered glass from the night before. The glass and broken frames were the pictures that once hung on Lizzie's walls. She changed out of her pajamas and put her usual yellow shirt and blue skirt on. She wiped her eyes once more and stood on her carpet. She watched where she stepped and looked at herself in the mirror. What was so wrong with her?  
  
--You kept me hanging on a string,  
  
While you make me cry.  
  
I tried to give you everything,  
  
But you just give me lies.  
  
I ain't trippin'. I'm just missin' you.  
  
You know what I'm saying.  
  
You know what I mean.—  
  
She slipped her sneakers on and grabbed the brush from the corner of her desk. She smoothed out her hair and tied both parts into even braids. Slowly, she went for her glasses. With much hesitation, she put them on her face. From there, she studied herself.  
  
"Why did you leave me, Nigie?" she asked. "I thought you loved me. I really thought you did."  
  
--Every now and then, when I'm all alone,  
  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone.  
  
Say you want me back, but you never do.  
  
I feel like such a fool.  
  
There's nothing I can do. I'm such a fool for you.—  
  
Lizzie narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles. She couldn't take it anymore. The anger and hurt welling up within her was too much to handle. She made a fist and smacked it against her mirror.  
  
"That's what I'd do to you if you were here right now!!" she cried, letting tears fall.  
  
--I can't take it.  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
My heart's still breaking.  
  
I miss you even more and I can't take it the way I could before.  
  
I hate you but I love you. I can't stop thinking of you.  
  
It's true: I'm stuck on you.—  
  
Lizzie gasped up her sobs and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't bother to look at the clock or say good morning to her parents. She grabbed a piece of toast off a plate, shoved it in her mouth as she ran out the front door, and slammed it behind her.  
  
"I can't even look at my own family anymore," she mumbled. "This is serious." She started to walk down the street towards her school. It was Monday. This was the perfect way to start off one of the last weeks of school, huh?  
  
--Now love's a broken record that's  
  
Been skipping in my head  
  
I keep singing yesterday  
  
Why we've got to play these games we play?  
  
I ain't trippin'. I'm just missin' you.  
  
You know what I'm saying.  
  
You know what I mean.—  
  
"I love Nigel too much to stay away from him forever!"  
  
She started running down the street as fast as she possibly could. To her, nothing was fair anymore. She had the perfect life before the break- up. She also had access to the Kids Next Door Moon Base. Numbuh 65.3 always trusted her. Yeah, 65.3. Maybe she could talk to him. But how? She didn't have access anymore.  
  
Her pace quickened. She felt like running. Running. Running away from all her fears in life. Running away from everything that she couldn't stand anymore. Running away from the truth.  
  
-- I can't take it.  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
My heart's still breaking.  
  
I miss you even more and I can't take it the way I could before.  
  
I hate you but I love you. I can't stop thinking of you.  
  
It's true: I'm stuck on you.—  
  
Without even knowing it, Lizzie finally came up to the front yard of the school. There were some students standing together in groups chatting about the latest gossip. Her eyes scanned the area. She finally came upon Numbuh 1 and the rest of his team. They were sitting together at a picnic table. Numbuh 4 sat on the ground with a CD player in his hand. Numbuh 3 was sitting on the benches going over some plans. From where she was, Lizzie couldn't see how specific. What horrified her the most was Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 sitting together on the table. They were talking about whatever they could. Lizzie saw Numbuh 1 hold Numbuh 5 hand. She choked on her own breath.  
  
-- Every now and then, when I'm all alone,  
  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone.  
  
Say you want me back, but you never do.  
  
I feel like such a fool.  
  
There's nothing I can do. I'm such a fool for you.—  
  
Numbuh 1 cast his glance over to Lizzie and smirked. He was happy. That was all that mattered to him. He had the greatest girlfriend ever: Numbuh 5. She was a tomboy, so she's never get touchy-feely. She liked to go on missions, so she'd never be boring. She always had something cool to talk about, so Numbuh 1 would never get tired of her.  
  
"She's the perfect girlfriend," Lizzie realized, walking forward on the sidewalk. She passed the four operatives and felt their glares follow her to the front door. There, she stopped. She felt that guilt build up in her soul again.  
  
--I can't take it.  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
My heart's still breaking.  
  
I miss you even more and I can't take it the way I could before.  
  
I hate you but I love you. I can't stop thinking of you.  
  
It's true: I'm stuck on you.—  
  
Lizzie barged into the building at top speed, scared to look back. She wouldn't be able to handle anything that Numbuh 1 would say to her. She was running so fast that she didn't see the person right in front of her. She crashed into him with a loud thump and fell backwards to the floor.  
  
"Lizzie!" Numbuh 2 gasped. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hoagie!" Lizzie insisted, standing up straight. She brushed her skirt and looked off to the side. "Just go to your friends outside. Better yet, go ahead and tease me about the break-up, why don't you?"  
  
"What would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because you're a friend of Nigel's?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, but I don't even understand what this is all about. I'd rather not get involved if you don't mind." The bell rang. "There's the bell! I'll see later, okay?"  
  
"Much later," Lizzie spat, turning. Numbuh 2 shrugged and ran for class.  
  
Later that night, Numbuh 1 sat alone in the hang out room of the tree house. He sat on the couch with a magazine in his hands and turned random pages at every chance he got.  
  
"I wonder what Numbuh 5 wants for her birthday," he thought aloud. "Maybe she'd like a new soccer ball. I think her other one is flat. Or maybe she'd like some new earrings!" He stopped and thought about that last one. "She doesn't seem like the type of girl that would want something like that from her boyfriend. I'll leave that up to Cree when her parents force her to buy something for Numbuh 5."  
  
He turned another page just when he heard the phone ring. He perked up and grabbed it off the stand. "Hello!" he greeted. "This is Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door. What's up?"  
  
"It's Number 1."  
  
Numbuh 1 stopped short and listened closely. "Why are you calling me at this time of night?" he asked. "Don't you have an English final to study for?"  
  
"I'm the top of my English class," Number 1 snapped. "I've gotten perfect scores on every test since the first day of eighth grade. Besides, I already studied while waiting for myself to heal in the medical bed today."  
  
"Okay. That leads me back to my first question."  
  
"I know that!" Number 1 shouted over the line. "Listen, I made a terrible mistake yesterday. I can't believe I actually agreed with you on that situation!"  
  
"Which one?" Numbuh 1 scratched his head.  
  
"The one about you breaking up with Lizzie! I can't believe I told you that it was the right thing to do!"  
  
"But you didn't-"  
  
"SHUT UP!! You need to get back with Lizzie. That's how it was meant to be. Okay, I'm glad that's out of my system. I'm going to go watch anime movies now. Bye-bye!"  
  
Number 1 hung up on her end. Numbuh 1 sat, petrified with the phone still in his hand. He stared at it and let out a low huff.  
  
"Well, alright..."  
  
Meanwhile, four kids stood together in front of a giant supercomputer. The room resembled a dark room for developing photos, only this room was meant for something much more important.  
  
"Is it done yet?" the first girl asked. She crossed her arms and flipped her black ponytail to the side. "This is getting boring!"  
  
"Be quiet!" the kid working at the computer ordered. "This is delicate work! Dad never taught me all the steps to something like this. He died too soon all because of those stupid Delightfuls!"  
  
"Yeah, don't remind me!" the girl argued back. "We all lost our parents to those dumb goody-goodies. I remember when we were so close to defeating them. It was almost scary that we lost."  
  
"Come on," another girl tried to reassure. "Bringing up the failures of our past isn't going to help us now. Nothing is going to help us unless we can get this machine to work. That's the only way we can go for help."  
  
"And THEY are the only ones that can help us," another boy agreed. "Those of the past can make this right."  
  
Suddenly, the second girl convulsed. She grabbed herself and keeled over to the floor. Her teeth clacked together like crazy.  
  
"Oh, my God!" the first boy shouted. The first girl and second boy perked up from their impatient trances and watched their friend writhe in pain. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I feel a disturbance in my family history," the girl muttered. "Looks like we're going back for more than one reason."  
  
"Back to the past...when our parents were kids."  
  
End Transmission  
  
Special thanks to Stacie Orrico for her song "Stuck". Stick around for the finale to the Teens Next Door Saga-Operation: TIME-WARP. 


End file.
